


The One with the Skittles

by Anonymous



Series: Domestic Sciles [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ADHD, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Medication, Skittles, anxiety medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	The One with the Skittles

Stiles walks lazily to the cabinet late at night, and reaches for his container of pulls that's marked for everyday of the week.

He hates his medication. Always has. Not only does he take adderall, he has to take anxiety pills now because of all the stress he's constantly out under.

Maybe he hates it because he wants to be normal. And ADHD and anxiety weren't normal in his head.

Stiles sighs and opens his pill container. But what's inside surprises him. 

Alongside his pills are skittles. One skittle for everyday of the week. Stiles tilts his head at this, confused.

He abandons the pills and walks into the bedroom. Scott is sitting on the bed, reading his book with the lamp on. 

"Hey," Stiles says, crossing his arms, "did you put skittles in my pill container?"

Scott puts his book down and says, "yeah. So you'll like taking them. Everytime you do, you get a skittle."

Stiles grins. He walks over to the bed and places a kiss on Scotts head.

Scott laughs. "What's that for?" He asks.

"I just really love you." Stiles replies, smiling dopely.

___


End file.
